The children that no one wanted
by vampire1031
Summary: Jojo and the pack are getting letters from a mysterious person who know's the first generation leaders backgrounds very well. Is this the beginning of their return? Will they return to their rightful place with teh pack? Find out
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Birth of the howling wolf.

Jojo goes to check the mailbox to see if the pack got anything and the only thing in the mailbox was a letter with what seemed to be a moon stamped to it to keep it sealed. Jojo opens the letter and begins to read it. Hours later the pack members come home and Jojo is eager to read the letter to the pack.

"Who is it from Jojo?" Hawks asks

"I dunno but its like a story about Mana" Jojo says as he begins to read it.

_I hear our fellow classmates tease him and jeer at him saying that his fur is on fire, they would say that his fur is on fire just so they could throw water on him. the student body would all just laugh at him, I saw two people push him down a flight of stairs. He was rushed to the hospital, several fractured ribs, a broken collar bone, bruises and cuts. I went to the hospital to see if he was ok, but when we got to his room, nobody could be found. It was during math class when he began to write a poem, the teacher came and snatched it right off his desk. She read it to the class and the class laughed at him even more, called him emo, gothic, freak. The teacher though she did somethign that I never thought a teacher would do, she told him that if his mother was alive she would be so dissapointed in having a son like him. I followed him one weekend, he went to a lake just to relax, I seen some kids from school following him, i hid behind bushes to see what they would do, they tied him with rope and through him into the lake. They just laughed and walked off, I dove in to try and save him, I got to him and he was blue in the face. I did CPR for a good 5 minutes before he revived. I sat with him and he talked to me, but when he talked his words seem to flow from his mouth like poetry. Things got ugly though, a teacher from school seen Mana talking to his daughter and decided to try and run him over with his car. How do i know this, because Mana was sitting down waiting for his mom to pick him up and i seen a red honda come and start speeding up next to the curb. The car ran over Mana's leg shattering every bone in it. Mana's parents tried to sue the school and the teacher. But no one believed, no one even cared, everyone wished that he was dead, But i found use for him. My family took him, and his brother in after his mother died. I gave him a belt with a wolf buckle. Why did i give him a wolf belt? It's because When he howled, wolves could be heard howling too._

After reading the letter, Jojo notices a little arrow pointing at a corner. Jojo flips it over and see's a picture of Mana as a little kid, Mana looked only like he was 13 at the time.

"We're coming back" Jojo says as the pack begins to wonder what it means, hoping that it means they are coming back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Birth of the noble tiger

The next day when Jojo checks the mail he notices that there is another letter this time with a tiger stamp sealing it. Jojo breaks the seal and begins to read it to the pack members. It is from the same person.

_You guys really want to know who Aaron is? Aaron isn't really blood cousins with Mana and Koa, he is just a really close friend that earned the title of being Mana and Koa's cousin. How did all this happen. Because when he first came here he noticed that Koa was surrounded by a group of people, Koa was bleeding from his mouth and he had bruises all over his body. Mana was up against the lockers crouched in a ball tears streaming down his eyes. Aaron even though being a year younger than Koa just walked up and started hitting them with his palms, knocking the wind out of them and making them dizzy, he was using a style he called Tiger bite. The bullies couldn't even stand up against Aaron or Koa. Aaron helped Koa bring Mana to the health and wellness room but the man didn't even want to help Mana with his wounds, so Aaron just went behind the man's chair and started running him pushing him in the chair right through a wall into the classroom next door. Aaron puts a cotton ball in Mana's mouth to soak up the excess blood he has as he begins to bandage his wounds. Aaron would follow Koa and Mana everywhere on campus, and while Mana was wounded Aaron would carry his books for him. The math teacher was shocked to see Mana sitting in her room after what the Science teacher tried to do. The math teacher getting annoyed with Mana slammed her yard stick onto his bandaged arm which caused Mana to cry out in pain, A low growl escaped his lips as he got up and grabbed the yard stick breaking it over her head. The teacher yelled in pain cussing at Aaron who just grins before flipping the teacher off. Aaron, Koa and Mana all stayed at my house with my family. I trained them all with fighting and becoming stronger and how to seal their emotions. Do you want to know who really killed Mana and Koa's birth father? he didn't die from poison. He died from drowning in his own tears. Aaron was always so noble to Mana and Koa after the first day they met, thus gave birth to the noble tiger known as Aaron._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Heart of the mighty lion

This time it is Cyrus who goes to check the mail and notices there is another letter, Cyrus looks over the letter and notices that it has a lion seal on it. Cyrus rushes into the house and calls for the pack members to come gather around in the living room.

"Cyrus you read this one" Jojo says

Cyrus carefully breaks the seal and pulls the letter out and carefully opesn the letter and begins to read it.

_Dear Pack:_

_It's me again, I just wanted to let you guys to know that Koa didn't have it as bad as Mana or Aaron. But Koa was however not as caring as you all might think he was. No he was actually heartless. Koa really didn't care for anyone not even Mana or Aaron. But it was until his 14th Christmas Their parents didn't have enough money to get all of them presents and since Koa was the oldest he didn't get any presents. It didn't bother him none in fact it just made him pick up his guitar and he would strum Christmas songs in fact he wrote his own version of the 12 days of christmas._

Cyrus pulls out a disc as Jojo puts it the sterio. You can hear a soft strum of an electric guitar and a very young Koa singing a song

_On the first day of christmas my mother gave to me  
1 chance to live.  
On the second day of christmas my mother gave to me  
two smiling siblings and one chance to live  
On the third day of christmas my mother gave to me  
Three skull picks two smiling siblings and one chance to live.  
On the fourth and final day of christmas my mother gave to me._

Just then the front door opens and in comes Mana. No longer having red spikes. He just has a red bang over his eye.

"4 great animals"

Mana was followed by Aaron who has a green bang over his eye

"3 skull picks"

Then in comes Siris who has two silver bangs dangling infront of his face. His fur is covered in snow.

"2 smiling siblings"

and last but not least in comes Koa.

"And one chance to live"

The pack members then begin to cheer as they all begin to ask questions on why did they leave them again. Jojo just so happy to see Mana again jumps onto of his boyfriend wrapping his arms around his neck kissing him passionately, Koa gets jumped on by the younger members of the pack. Aaron and Pam share a passionate kiss to, Aaron leaves his hand on her cheek as a tear rolls down his eye.

"Please...Don't ever leave me again" Pam says

Just then Shamus runs over wrapping his arms around his dads waist and buries his face deep in his dad's stomach.

"PLEASE DAD, I'M SORRY FOR NOT LISTENING AND FOR NOT BEING RESPECTFUL BUT IF YOU STAY WITH US AND NEVER LEAVE AGAIN I PROMISE TO BE BETTER" Shamus says crying into his dad's stomach.

"Son I will never leave you or your mom or this pack ever again"

"Same goes for me" Koa says letting out a roar.

"Same goes for me two" Aaron says raising the rock sign and letting out a growl

"Same goes for me three" Mana whispers kissing Jojo on the lips again who simply blushes at how romantic and caring his boyfriend is.

But just before Siris can say anything to Lehua her dad comes in and pulls her out of the packs house.

"Where are we going?" Lehua asks being pulled by her arm towards her dad's car.

"I don't want you to be living here with all these boys and all these kids, and with that boy" her dad says.

"Jojo what are we going to do?" Hawk asks as the rest of the pack begin to ask questions on what they are going to do.

A/N end of chapter 4. what do you readers want the pack members to do, leave and forget about lehua or do what they always do and fight for what they believe to be the right and best thing. you guys get to decide.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Songs of the heart.

Mana, Koa, Siris, and Aaron are all standing in the living room. Jojo, Marcus, Mike, Cody, Shamus, Andrew, Vienna, Pam, Damien, Nick, James, Jonah, Hawk, Cyrus, Travis, Sam, and Even Zeke, Noah, Seth, and Austin are all attentive as Mana begins to sing his song that he wrote.

_Mana: As I get up in the morning  
I noticed the cold weather  
Outside it must be snow  
I was right on top of that  
People putting up frosty the snow man  
Take a look outside I see the family  
Across the street decorating their tree  
Reminds me of when I was at home  
Spending time with my baby all alone_

I can't wait I can't can't wait  
To be home to be be home  
With you with with you  
I'm packing up and coming home  
To be with you  
I know it's last minute  
But I can't stand a minute  
It being the holidays and spending christmas  
Without you (without you)  
It ain't a holiday unless you're with me

As I pack all my clothes  
I get a phone call  
It was you wishing me  
To have a safe trip  
Baby don't worry cause I'll be there in no time  
Have dinner, music, open presents  
Have a good time  
We'll make snow angels of you and me  
Sing christmas carols with the family  
I want to hang up the mistletoe  
Have you walk on by below  
You'll be sealed with a kiss  
Cause for me you're the star on my tree

I can't wait, I can't wait to be home  
This christmas, this christmas time  


The pack all begin to cheer as Mana takes a bow before sitting by Jojo who gets up just so he could sit on his boyfriend's lap and cuddle with the crimson red who. Jojo lays his head on Mana's neck as Mana let's out a soft purr.

Just then Koa gets up and looks at the pack. Grabbing a piece of paper he clears his throat as he begins to sing his song.

_Koa: Last night as I lay dreaming  
The strangest kind of feeling  
Revealed this secret meaning  
And now I know_

I've never ever been to paradise  
I've never ever seen no angels eyes  
Wont ever ever let this magic die  
No matter where you are you are my lucky star

Na na na na na  
Na na na na na  
Na na na na na  
Ohh woah

Last night as I lay dreaming (dreaming)  
The strangest kind of feeling (feeling)  
Revealed this secret meaning  
And now I know

I've never ever been to paradise  
(Never been to paradise)  
I've never ever seen no angels eyes  
(No no no)  
Wont ever ever let this magic die  
No matter where you are you are my lucky star  
(No matter where you are you're my lucky star)

Oh yeah yeah  
Na na na na na  
Na na na na na

Na na na na na  
Na na na na na  
Na na na na na  
No matter where you are you are my lucky star

Last night as I lay dreaming (dreaming)  
The strangest kind of feeling (feeling)  
Revealed this secret meaning  
And now I know

I've never ever been to paradise  
I've never ever seen no angels eyes  
(Never seen no angels eyes)  
Wont ever ever let this magic die  
No matter where you are you are my lucky star  
(No matter where you are you're my lucky star)

Na na na na na  
Na na na na na  
Na na na na na  
No matter where you are you are my lucky star  
(No matter where you are)

You're my lucky star (ohh)  
You're my lucky star (youre my)  
You're my lucky star  
No matter where you are  
You're my lucky star

"I wrote that song for you guys, you guys are my world, I love you all and would do anything for you" Koa says tears in his eyes. the pack all howl with joy that the pack members are back.

Aaron and Siris come up. They are going to sing a song that they remembered by heart.

"I wish Lehua was here to hear me sing" Siris says

"Don't worry we can get her back" Cyrus says howling

Aaron starts off the song by singing the chorus first

_I think about you girl all the time  
always catch my eye your so damn fine  
Give me a chance to make you see  
It's destiny me and you and you and me  
Said I could spot you from a mile you just so damn cute  
that sparkle in your smile got me feeling so loose  
You wit your fur boots me wit my pimp suit  
Feeling all fresh about to holla at you  
you hit me with a feeling that I never did feel before  
Everybody looking at you but i don't really care no more  
Ima hold you and console you  
I just met you girl but i really wanna get to know you  
I got this love and im willing to show you  
We dont needa take it fast we can take it slow too  
look bu dont mean to be so straight wit you  
I been looking all around never met a girl like you  
you caught my eye and you stole my breath away  
You stole my heart too since the very first day  
You that angel sent from up above  
You my queen im your king show me the love  
_

_I think about you girl all the time  
always catch my eye your so damn fine  
Give me a chance to make you see  
It's destiny me and you and you and me  
You and me me and you you and me  
up in tha tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G  
Ima take you down and Caress your body  
Aint gonna let you go, you my lil mami  
I know your name but could i get your numbah  
It would be cool but hey aint no pressure  
Just tryna do my best to get you away  
From them other guys dont want you to slip away  
I got just one life can i get just once chance  
once you wit me girl you'll nevah go back  
You that angel in disuise for a second I was blind but now i see  
The light cause girl you always on my mind  
Hope in time you feel the same way too  
Phone talks to beach walks want you to be my bu  
baby just give me a chance and I'll make you see  
Its destiny me and you, you and me_

Excuse me if i was staring but your face is so familiar  
Have I seen you in my dreams these visions of you and happiness  
While my eyes shut like motionless  
Does this mean we were meant to be  
Is this Destiny, Destiny

I think about you girl all the time  
always catch my eye your so damn fine  
Give me a chance to make you see  
It's destiny me and you and you and me

The pack all begin to have an uproar with cheers as Siris darts for the door.

"Siris where are you going?"

"I am going to save Lehua, I am incomplete without her"

Siris runs out but is followed by the rest of the pack as they jump into their cars and drive off down the road.

A/N The first two songs are from my friend Ickest, thats not his real name just his artist name. and the second one is from my friend charence, its called "Destiny" the first song was "Holiday" and the second one is called " My lucky star" hope you all enjoy


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The fox shed's its tears to watch the Lehua flower bloom again.

The pack is on the road heading towards Lehua's house. Jojo looks over at Mana and places a hand on his lap. Mana just looks over at Jojo with worry in his eyes, Cyrus, Hawk, and Travis are sitting in the back quiet.

"Mana, what is wrong with Siris?" Cyrus asks

"It's possible that things are going to get ugly" Mana says

In another car Aaron along with Pam, Jonah, Cj, Justin and Shamus are all following behind Mana.

"I pray that Siris is able to keep his cool tonight" Aaron says keeping a firm grip on the wheel.

"Why would you say that dad?" Shamus asks lookin at the back of his dad's head.

"Because Siris really loves Lehua, and just the fact that her dad came in and took her away not only broke his heart but it enraged him to a whole new level" Aaron says.

"Well there is a reason why he is a leader though isnt there Aaron?" Jonah asks from the back seat.

"Yeah there is, he is strong as hell and very determined" Aaron says.

Koa on the other hand is speeding down the road, trying to get to Lehua's house first. With Vienna, Nick, Andrew, and James in the back seat.

"We got to fuckin get to her dad before Siris does" Koa says making a sharp turn causing James and Andrew smash up against nick.

"Why whats the big deal?" Nick says trying to push Andrew and James back in their spot

"Siris will kill him if we don't" Koa says speeding down the highway.

In Siris' car he only has one other passenger with him, and that's Damien. Siris pulls over in front of Lehua's house and locks his car doors.

"Yo Siris what's the deal? how come I am the only one riding with you?" Damien asks.

"Because I don't want anyone holding me back when i smash his teeth in" Siris says putting on brass knuckles.

"You got to be kidding me? Just because he took Lehua doesn't mean you need to kill him" Damien says

"Im not going to kill him, I am going to put his ass into a coma and when he wakes up im putting his ass back into that coma" Siris says getting out of the car.

Damien gets out and gets infront of Siris putting up his fists.

"You really going to fight me?" Siris says tightening his grip on his brass knuckles.

"No i am going to beat you the only way i know how" Damien says as he rushes Siris but dodges his fist and wraps his arms around Siris.

"Please leader, calm down this isn't the real you, you are a protector you would never use senseless violence to handle situations. Please for us calm down" Damien says his eyes closed waiting to get hit by Siris but opens his eyes when he notices that Siris wrapped his arms around Damien.

"I would never harm any of you, no matter how mad I am" Siris says.

Just then Lehua's father gets to the door and and sees Damien hugging Siris. Siris sees her dad coming from the corner of his eye and pushes Damien away before getting hit in the stomach with a baseball bat.

"What the hell are you doing here? Get the hell of my lawn before I break your bones"

Siris gets on one knee holding his stomach

"you can break every bone in my god damn body but you can never break the way i feel for Lehua" Siris says standing to his feet again.

Lehua's dad begins to swing at Siris who just barely misses the strikes.

"You...Don't...Deserve my daughter, she is to good for you!"

Siris is able to catch the bat and stares at the dad between his silver bangs.

"You're right about both of them. I don't deserve her, and she is too good for me. That's why I am blessed that out of everybody in the world she would choose to love me.

Siris raises his shirt and turns his back facing her dad. The dad's drops at what he sees on the silver and black who's back. It has Lehua's name with his last name beside it.

"If you are going to strike me, Strike me where it will hurt the most"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I love your daughter, she seen me for who I am, I am trying my best to give her a great life, I am trying my best to keep a smile on her face. So if you are going to hit me, hit me where it hurts the most and that would be on her name"

Just then the pack arrives and notices that they are late for the fight but everything seemed to have stopped.

"You really do love my daughter?"

"Sir with all do respect she is like a puzzle piece, without her I would be incomplete" Siris says.

Just then the dad walks back inside the house and a few minutes later out comes Lehua, a big smile on her face. She runs towards SIris and leaps ontop of him pressing her lips firmly against his.

"Oh my Dark Alopeke, how i missed your wisdom" Lehua says brushing a hand on his cheek.

"My Lehua, how i missed your blooming petals" Siris says wiping a tear from her eye before running his hand through her hair.

"I never thought you would come for me" Lehua says tears in her eyes.

"I would face the very fires of hell to be with you" Siris says as He carries her back to his car followed by Damien and the rest of the pack. They all jump in and head back home but driving Siris' car is Damien. Damien simply looks into the rear view mirror and sees Lehua leaning her body up against Siris', a smile spreads across his face. Knowing that the pack is growing more and more with wisdom and knowledge every day.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Songs of the heart.

Siris: To all you readers, we all split into groups and sing our favorite songs that touched our hearts the most.

Koa: Then after we sing out song we will explain why we chose to sing that song and what it means to us.

Damien: So sit back

Marcus: Relax

Jojo: And listen to our songs of the heart. First up we will have the leaders singing the song that they wrote entitled "We Believe"

_Koa: There's a woman crying out tonight  
Her world has changed  
She asks God why  
Her only son has died  
And now her daughter cries  
She can't sleep at night_

Mana: Downtown  
Another day for all the suits and ties  
Another war to fight  
There's no regard for life  
How do they sleep at night  
How can we make things right?  
Just wanna make this right

All of them:We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
In this love

Siris: We are all the same  
Human in all our ways and all our pain  
(So let it be)  
There's a love that could fall down like rain  
(Let us see)  
Let forgiveness wash away the pain  
(What we need)  
And no one really knows what they are searching for  
(We believe)  
This world is crying for so much more

All of them: We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
In this love

We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
In this love

_Aaron: So this world  
Is too much  
For you to take  
Just lay it down and follow me  
I'll be everything you need  
In every way_

We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
In this love  
(In this love)  
We believe  
(In this love)  
We believe  
(In this love)  
We believe  
(In this love)

Damien: Next up singing "Waterfalls" is Pam, Vienna, and Hoku.

_Vienna: A lonely mother gazing out of her window  
Staring at a son that she just can't touch  
If at any time he's in a jam  
She'll be by his side  
But he doesn't realize he hurts her so much  
But all the praying just ain't helping  
At all 'cause he can't seem to keep  
His self out of trouble  
So he goes out and he makes his money  
The best way he knows how  
Another body laying cold in the gutter  
Listen to me_

[Chorus]  
All of them: Don't go chasing waterfalls  
Please stick to the rivers and lakes that  
You're used to  
I know that you're gonna have it your way  
Or nothing at all  
But I think you're moving too fast

Hoku: Little precious has a natural obsession  
For temptation but he just can't see  
She gives him loving that his body can't handle  
But all he can say is baby it's good to me  
One day he goes and takes a glimpse  
In the mirror  
But he doesn't recognize his own face  
His health is fading and he doesn't know why  
3 letters took him to his final resting place  
Y'all don't hear me

[Chorus]

Pam:I seen a rainbow yesterday  
But too many storms have come and gone  
Leavin' a trace of not one God-given ray  
Is it because my life is ten shades of gray  
I pray all ten fade away  
Seldom praise Him for the sunny days

Pam: And like His promise is true  
Only my faith can undo  
The many chances I blew  
To bring my life to anew  
Clear blue and unconditional skies  
Have dried the tears from my eyes  
No more lonely cries  
My only bleedin' hope  
Is for the folk who can't cope  
Wit such an endurin' pain  
That it keeps 'em in the pourin' rain  
Who's to blame  
For tootin' caine in your own vein  
What a shame  
You shoot and aim for someone else's brain  
You claim the insane  
And name this day in time  
For fallin' prey to crime  
I say the system got you victim to your own mind

Vienna: Dreams are hopeless aspirations  
In hopes of comin' true  
Believe in yourself  
The rest is up to me and you

Vienna: Next up is Pam, Nick, James, Andrew singing "Breath no more"

_Pam: I've been looking in the mirror for so long.  
That I've come to believe my soul's on the other side.  
All the little pieces falling, shatter.  
Shards of me,  
Too sharp to put back together.  
Too small to matter,  
But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces.  
If I try to touch her,  
And I bleed,  
I bleed,  
And I breathe,  
I breathe no more._

Nick: Take a breath and I try to draw from my spirits well.  
Yet again you refuse to drink like a stubborn child.  
Lie to me,  
Convince me that I've been sick forever.  
And all of this,  
Will make sense when I get better.

_James: But I know the difference,  
Between myself and my reflection.  
I just can't help but to wonder,  
Which of us do you love._

_Andrew: So I bleed,  
I bleed,  
And I breathe,  
I breathe no...  
Bleed,  
I bleed,  
And I breathe,  
I breathe,  
I breathe-  
I breathe no more._

Andrew: Thats it for now, if you want to hear more of our heart songs please let us know, so that the other members can find songs that mean alot to them. Also if you want to know what the songs mean to us just ask.

A/N They wanted to share their favorite songs with you, but the other members didn't have time to find songs. Oh the songs are We believe by good charlotte, waterfalls from TLC and breath no more by evanescence or how ever u spell em.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Quotes we live by

Damien: We are sorry that we are not going by the story any more for the moment but its because we feel this to be more important. Yeah we love to have adventures and tell you but we also love to give you readers our support.

Nick: We love to make you guys smile, and we welcome you all, Animation, Whozonegurl, Lightfaith, We love to make you guys smile and let you guys join in on our adventures but its time to help you guys with the quotes that we live by.

James: The quotes that we carved on our very hearts to help us through tough times.

Shamus: The quotes we burned into our very souls, our very being. To bring us up the mountain once we hit rock bottom.

Vienna: And the things about the quotes we will share and explain the meaning to is that its very real.

Shamus: This is my quote to share with you readers. "To say that you hate is to feel anger and anguish on your heart, but to say that you forgive the person, is to say that no matter what you put me through i will be the bigger person and forgive you". What I mean by that quote is that people hate on you, try to bring you down but to look at the person in the eye and say that you forgive them shows that you wont stoop down to their level but rise above it.

Damien: My quote that i want to share with you guys is this "Life is like a rose, you never know when the last petal will fall," The meaning behind that quote is that life is to short to live with any regret. Because on the real Siris(vampire1031) had a friend that he went school with and he ended up dying from falling from a 60ft cliff. Siris was devastated to the point he howled to the moon until the tears stopped flowing. That's why live life careful but with no regrets.

Nick: "Life is like a rollercoaster it always has its ups and downs" The meaning behind this quote is that whether it be good days or bad days life is life just take it as it comes.

Siris: This quote is special for Lehua "Love is like a time, its priceless and should never be wasted" That means, every moment, every second that you speak with the person you love is a gift and should never be took for granted.

Jojo: This is a quote we found on the internet and it really touched my heart "Don't walk behind me, for I will not lead, Do not walk in front of me for I will not follow, walk beside me and let me call you friend" This quote means to me that real friends will consider each other as equals rather than one better than the other. And thats how The leaders see us, they don't see themselves as better than us but as equals. Now some of the pack members are going to recite some quotes of the ancient Whowaiian language.

Koa: "He Manu Ke Aloha, 'A 'Ohe LaLa Kau 'Ole: Love is like a bird, there is no branch it does not perch upon" It means to love each whether it be in a relationship way or a family way, love each other with the utmost respect because you never know when that person will come to your aid when you need them the most.

Mana: "Ho'omoe wai Kahi Ke Kao'o: Let's all travel together like water flowing in one direction" Is exactly what the pack did from day one, and will continue to do in life. We will always travel in one Direction, and that direction is the Light that God shines in the night, that is the path that we will follow, not as singles but as a family,as a pack.

Jojo: We can howl to that Mana. (all the pack members howl together)

Aaron: " 'A 'Ohe Pu'u Ki'eki'e Ke Ho'A'O 'Ia E Pi'i : No cliff is so tall it cannot be climbed" It means to believe in yourself, because how can you believe in your friends, if you don't believe in yourself first. The greatest strength comes from the heart and the support of real friends.

Jojo: I hope you enjoyed the songs that the other members sang and the quotes that we shared. Also Siris has a confession.

Siris: Whether you guys think its weird or not but me and Lehua (Whozone) are somewhat in a relationship, I mean she brings a smile to my face every time i get a message or a picture. She seems to see the best in me rather than the worst. If you guys think its weird then I accept your criticism. But nothing can change the way I feel. And nothing will make me disown or kick any of you out of the pack, its just the way i feel.

A/N end of the chapter hope you guys like it.


End file.
